


What happens next door

by nejikikomi



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, M/M, Maki's POV, Mention of smut, NSFW, mention of sexual noises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29645766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejikikomi/pseuds/nejikikomi
Summary: Maki's just moved into the dormitory at Hope's Peak Academy. Everything seems to be normal with no irregularities, until another student moves into the room beside hers. Late at night, in the middle of the day, EVEN in the morning, she hears strange noises.
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito slightly, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 50





	What happens next door

**Author's Note:**

> this a saiouma fic from makis pov, its to help this writers block I'm having disappear!!
> 
> Enjoy!

It's annoying, disturbing, troublesome. Too many words can describe the way I feel towards the situation. It's been about 3 weeks since I've moved in. 3 weeks and the noises have occurred every night since. I know what they're doing. It's just... embarrassing to say. Embarrassing to think about. My cheeks glow pink and swelter with heat. I inch myself away from their wall every time they startup. The moaning, banging against the wall, and the roaring music they play to hide it. I can't take it anymore. 

**2:18** **pm**

My last class is over. My hesitation overpowers any other thought inside of my brain. Do I risk going to my room and listening to another session? Or do I wait it out and hope for the best? I was never one to run away from my problems, but, this time it just seems like it's the best option. It actually seems like the only option. I was so distracted that I couldn't notice a finger tapping on my shoulder lightly. 

"Maki? Maki roll?" Kaito turns his fingers into a grip onto my shoulder, "Everything alright?" The concern in his eyes meets my more bothered gaze. 

"I told you not to call me that," I lift his hand off of my shoulder letting it limply fall to his side. "I'm just, thinking."

"About what?" I know now that Kaito isn't going to give up until I tell him what's on my mind, but I don't want to even think about it, let alone say it aloud. The concern on his face grows while his eyes are fixated on me. "Why don't I show you instead. Come to my dorm."

Kaito's eye widened well as his cheeks flashing a quick pink. "Maki! I know we're close and all..."

"Don't get the wrong idea." I sigh facepalming. Leaving Kaito to think about what's going on. 

**2:33 pm**

No doubt it takes me less than 5 minutes to get from the school to my room. I took every possible detour, talked to every person I could. Anything to deny the inevitable. When I spoke to people they kept the conversation short, sweet. As if they didn't want to talk. But they want to talk every other day? It was probably 'cause they didn't expect me to talk with them. It was also stupid of me to invite Kaito over, but I don't make dumb decisions. It's not like me. I check my phone to notice that I have kept Kaito waiting long enough. I enter the dormitory building and I am immediately greeted with Kaito's slight irritation. 

"What the hell, Maki Roll! I've been waiting!" As I was about to apologize, I heard it. My eyes expand and I throw my hand to my mouth. As if covering the vomit that should've been escaping. "Oh, and your neighbors have been doing it since I got here. Crazy stamina." The words rolled off of his tongue nonchalantly. I shoot my head up back to meet his eye-contact, which seemed not worried or disgusted at all.

"They do it every night," The words barely escape my mouth as I gag and stare at their room. A creaking noise leaving the gap underneath their door. 

"Holy shit! Every night? Wait, is this what you wanted to show me?!" He laughs covering his mouth and hitting his stomach. A glare forms in my eyes, he notices and straightens up quickly. "If it bothers you so much, you should confront them." He raised a good point. 

"Do you think I could?" I shrug crossing my arms. He nods his head yes with an encouraging thumbs-up. "Will you...stay by my side?" I ask nervously keeping my eyes fixated on the floor, desperately trying to ignore the noises. 

"Yeah, o-of course." Kaito rubs his head stepping to the side of the door so he's not visible. I take a deep breath keeping my hand on my chest to stop myself from being so embarrassed. This is not my behavior.

I clear my throat and look to Kaito with a nod. I step up to the door and with a brief moment of hesitation, I knock firmly and powerful. The room, for once, is silent. I hear steps approaching the door and the lump in my throat appears once again. My new gained courage quickly fades as a boy with goldfish grey eyes and deeply dark blue hair answers the door. I quickly analyze his attire and notice he's wearing his school uniform, but hastily put together. His tie undone, his belt not looped, his undershirt barely buttoned and no overcoat at all. I then took a better look at his face and noticed he was Shuichi Saihara who was in a couple of my classes. Which made it worse, and I felt bad that I was just now figuring out who lived there. After a moment of awkward silence, the boy spoke first. 

"Yes?" There was no confidence in his voice either. 

"I can hear you."

"P-Pardon me?" 

"I can hear you guys...fucking." The word blurted out of my mouth as I looked directly into his embarrassed face. 

"Oh wow. I'm-I'm so sorry. Deeply sorry." He bowed his head fumbling with his words. 

"It's uhm...fine," No, it wasn't. "If you could just stop-" 

"We like to fuck and we're going to keep doing it!" Another voice appeared and interrupted mine, shocking both me and Shuichi. Shuichi was pushed out of the way, behind him was Kokichi Ouma. The rat who was constantly getting into trouble. And annoyed the shit out of me. "Oh, Harukawa? Jeez, I know you know how to mind your own business. You don't want anyone in yours!" He wasn't wrong. I couldn't open my mouth and form a word. I was so appalled that even though I asked nicely, and for once didn't take it by force, he didn't care.

"So mind it. Your business, and us." The door shut on my face, the wind pushing my hair. I turned my head to Kaito who was hysterically laughing, out loud now. I can only assume he was silently laughing the entire time. I covered my entire face with my hands as sudden noises leaked from the room once again. Kaito wheezed standing up, slapping his knees walking towards me. 

"You can come to my room to hang out for now, if you want." Still laughing, he wiped a tear from his eye and held out his hand. Kaito was deliberately laughing at my horrible loss, but he was still kind. Nonetheless, he stood by my side like he said he would. I took his hand which wiped the smile off his face, and a pink formed on his cheeks. 

If I could, I would've pryed the door open with my bare hands and strangle the purple-headed asshole. But I couldn't bring myself to even move towards the door again. 

They haven't stopped. It's now _almost_ every night, and those nights I spend in Kaito's room, letting him bother me. 


End file.
